BANGTAN
by Nectar Bee
Summary: [Chapter 3] Semuanya tentang kelompok yang mengikrarkan diri mereka sebagai pejuang keadilan. Dan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Penasaran? Baca saja.
1. Chapter 1

Oh sehun.

Wajah tampan dengan garis rahang yang tegas. Surai keemasan khas penduduk asli negara barat. Dan sorot matanya yang dalam namun tajam.

Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

"Oh sehun. Umur dua puluh delapan tahun. Pemilik perusahaan _advertising_ dengan dua cabang di tanah sakura (jepang) dan tanah sina (china). Memiliki kekasih bernama xi luhan. Tinggal bersama di apartemen pusat kota Seoul." Seorang dengan topeng menutupi separuh wajah bagian atasnya, berdiri menjulang di hadapan sehun yang sedang terduduk memegangi perut. Sedikit darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang lecet.

Sehun menghela napas. Menetralkan napasnya yang tak beraturan seusai berlari menghindari tiga sosok manusia berjaket dengan _hoodie_ menutupi kepala mereka serta topeng hitam di wajah mereka. Siapa mereka? Ada urusan apa mereka dengannya?

"Siapa kalian?" Suara sehun tidak terdengar bergetar atau ketakutan. Suaranya tenang. Walaupun dia tidak tahu apa yang akan menunggu di masa depannya, mati atau rumah sakit.

Lelaki misterius itu berjongkok. Membuat kedua lainnya meningkatkan kewaspadaan kalau sehun mulai bertingkah.

"Kau membunuh wu yifan, aktor yang sedang naik daun dua tahun lalu. Dijadikan saksi utama oleh polisi dan lolos karena tidak cukup bukti."

Sehun tersenyum miring, "Ada urusannya dengan kalian?"

"Sayangnya iya." Selembar kertas berisi foto dirinya dan tulisan yang sehun tidak mau tahu, ditunjukan di depan wajahnya. "Ada seseorang yang menginginkan nyawamu dengan harga lima puluh juta won."

Sehun terkekeh, "murah sekali."

Tiga sosok misterius itu mengamati sehun. Ada yang aneh dengan target mereka kali ini. Oh sehun tidak terlihat takut sama sekali.

"Kalau kalian punya waktu, akan kuceritakan." Sehun terbatuk dua kali. "Xi luhan adalah tunanganku. Wu yifan itu aktor yang bekerja di perusahaanku. Mereka selingkuh di belakangku."

"Jadi, kau membunuh wu yifan karena cemburu?" Yang paling pendek menyela.

"Bukan. Aku hanya berniat memberinya pelajaran jadi aku menyuruh sekelompok orang untuk membuatnya babak belur. Tapi ternyata mereka melebihi batas."

Setetes dua tetes air mulai jatuh setelah awan mendung berkeliaran di atas mereka. Dan hujan mulai turun. Menemani mereka mengobrol ringan tentang pembunuhan seorang aktor dan pengkhianatan kekasih.

"Intinya, kau bersalah."

"Benar. Aku salah."

"Kau punya pilihan, oh sehun. Akui kesalahanmu lalu biarkan dirimu mendapat hukuman tanpa bantuan uangmu. Kalau kami sampai mendapatkan kabar kau dibebaskan lagi dari hukumanmu, kami yang akan membunuhmu."

Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya. Sepenuhnya bersandar pada tiang lampu pinggir jalan yang sepi. Matanya menerawang menatap wajah di depannya dan dua lainnya. "Aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Siapa yang membayar kalian?"

Hening sesaat. Sampai orang yang berjongkok di hadapan sehun kembali di posisi berdiri. Tegap dan gagah.

"Xi luhan. _Your precious one_."

.

"Tolong, bunuh saja aku."

.

.

 **SHADOW** cake

.

.

 **BANGTAN**!

Disc (c) **Shadow** Cake

.

 **Kuperingatkan. Jangan membaca kalau tidak mau membaca. Jangan berkomentar kalau tidak mau berkomentar. Jangan menjadi pecundang, sudah membaca tapi tidak berkomentar.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan yang kuambil dari fanfiction ini. Kecuali kepuasan.**

(Jangan dianggap serius *grin)

.

 **Rated T+** (Bimbingan Orangtua/? Haha) / **Crime** / **Slice of Life** / **Action** / **Bloody Scene** / **Boys Love** / **Typo** / **Cara Penulisan Kurang Profesional** / **Pairing Dirahasiakan** / **BTS** Fanfiction

.

.

 **SHADOW** cake

.

Hoseok melangkahkan kaki memasuki restorannya. Disambut oleh para pegawai yang sedang; duduk, berdiri, bermain ponsel dan mengobrol. Menunggu kedatangan hoseok. Memang, dia memiliki aturan untuk pegawainya yaitu jangan bekerja sebelum _owner_ ; hoseok, tiba di restoran. Tapi jangan berani muncul jika hoseok sudah menginjakan kaki di restoran. _Simple_.

Suara lonceng ketika Hoseok membuka pintu menyadarkan seluruh pegawai dari kegiatan individual mereka. Serentak berdiri dan berbaris. " _Good morning, sir!_ " Salam hormat yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka terdengar kompak dan tegas. Semuanya membungkukan badan.

" _Morning_." Hoseok tersenyum, berdiri di hadapan mereka. Mengamati satu per satu pegawainya. "Sepertinya kurang satu."

Yongguk meringis ditatap bosnya meminta penjelasan. "Maknae memberitahuku kalau dia akan terlambat beberapa menit."

"Beberapa menit itu berapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Yongguk mengangkat kedua tangannya. Tanda kalau dia benar-benar tidak tahu. Lagi pula pesan yang diterimanya memang mengatakan kalau maknae mereka akan terlambat beberapa menit.

Tidak mau memperkarakan hal sepele, hoseok menyuruh mereka bersiap untuk membuka restoran. Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum restoran dibuka. Dan masih ada waktu satu jam untuk jeon jungkook sampai di restoran.

.

 **SHADOW** cake

.

"Jeon jungkook."

Yang dipanggil namanya menelan ludah gugup. Walau sebenarnya tidak perlu. " _Yessir_."

"Kuharap kau memberiku alasan yang bisa menahanku untuk memecatmu." Hoseok menatap jungkook lurus. Serius. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Mengamati jungkook yang menundukan kepala.

"Kakakku menjatuhkan teko air panas di kakinya, _sir_. Aku harus mengobatinya dulu sebelum lukanya membengkak." Jungkook menjawab jujur. Kakaknya pagi ini tidak sengaja menjatuhkan teko dari kompor hingga mengenai kakinya. Membuat warna merah melepuh yang masih diingat jungkook dengan jelas. Kulit kakaknya terlalu putih pucat dan sensitif dengan benda-benda yang panas.

Hoseok mengangguk. "Baiklah. Dimaafkan."

"Yeah!" Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Girang. "Kau yang terbaik hyung! Kalau begitu aku kembali bekerja!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban hoseok, jungkook sudah lebih dulu keluar dengan membanting pintu ruang kerja hoseok. Terlalu senang. Sampai-sampai hoseok ingin mengumpat dan memaki bocahnya yang kurang ajar dan tidak sopan itu.

 _Well_ , semua bocahnya tidak ada yang sopan padanya.

.

Jungkook membantu junhong dan yongguk menata meja kursi dan mengelap benda-benda itu sampai bersih. "Apa bos memarahimu, jungkook-ah?"

Mata kelinci jungkook melirik junhong yang sudah selesai dengan bagiannya. Duduk di meja bar berdekatan dengan kasir, himchan yang menjaga kasir.

"Mana mungkin." Jungkook tersenyum percaya diri. "Hoseok hyung tidak akan marah kalau kita masih bisa membuka restorannya seperti biasa."

"Dia benar." Yongguk menimpali. Berjalan ke ruang pegawai untuk mengembalikan peralatan kebersihan mereka. "Tapi hosiki bisa murka kalau kau terus-terusan terlambat jeon."

Jungkook memgangkat bahu tidak peduli. Berjalan ke meja bar berdiri di sebelah junhong.

"Kalau aku terlambat itu karena kakakku sedang dalam masalah. Kalau hoseok hyung tidak suka karena aku lebih mengutamakan kakakku daripada pekerjaan, lebih baik aku dipecat saja. Kasus ditutup." Mata jungkook menelusuri dapur dari jendela kecil yang menghubungkan dapur dengan bar. Menemukan daehyun, jongup dan youngjae. "Jongup hyung! Dimana susuku?"

Jongup menyodorkan segelas besar susu sapi yang baru saja ia panaskan pada jungkook. "Kau tidak bosan minum susu? Kau _kan_ sudah tinggi."

"Kebiasaan memang susah dihilangkan hyung, lagi pula ini enak." Jungkook melempar sebungkus permen untuk jongup. Ditangkap dengan baik. Ucapan terima kasih dari jungkook karena sudah membuatkan susu hangat.

"Hei, jeon." Himchan bertopang dagu mengamati jungkook menghabiskan isi gelasnya sampai habis. "Bukannya lebih baik kalau kau membawa kakakmu ke dokter?"

"Kakakku sehat hyung."

"Dia butuh perawatan, jeon. Kalau yoongi bisa menjadi normal, dia bisa membantumu bekerja. Ekonomi kalian tidak akan seburuk sekarang."

Himchan benar. Tapi jungkook tersinggung. Apa salahnya kalau jungkook membiarkan kakaknya seperti sekarang? Dia mampu bekerja sendiri tanpa membuat kakaknya bekerja keras. Kakaknya hanya perlu di rumah, memasakkan makanan untuknya dan menyambutnya pulang.

"Kakakku normal hyung. Dan kami masih bisa hidup tenang dengan keuangan kami yang pas-pasan." Semua yang mendengar balasan jungkook tahu kalau suaranya naik satu oktaf. Itu berarti jungkook tidak mau meneruskan 'diskusi' mereka berdua.

"Tapi kau akan lebih tenang lagi kalau kakakmu juga ikut bekerja." Dasar himchan saja yang tidak bisa membaca suasana.

Suara tepukan tangan menginterupsi. "Saatnya membuka restoran! Kembali ke tempat kalian!" Yongguk berjalan ke luar, membalik papan hitam besar dari _closed_ menjadi _open_.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

.

Call me SHAD. Nice to meet ya.

Ini BTS fanfiction, bukan BAP / EXO.

Ada yang mau ditanyakan?

Terlalu pendek? Ini baru perkenalan.

Membosankan? Cara penulisan tidak enak dibaca? Pemilihan kata buruk? Makanya kasih masukan. Kasih saran. Kasih pelajaran. Biar aku tau.

.

Sign,

 **Shadow** cake


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook membalik kursi terakhir ke atas meja. Memperhatikan jam dinding di atas kasir sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Dia berjalan sedikit terburu ke ruangan hoseok. Mengetuk pintu tiga kali sebelum membukanya pelan. "Hyung? Kau masih di sana?"

Hoseok memutar kursinya menghadap jungkook yang berdiri di pintu. "Kau sudah mau pulang? Mau kuantar?"

"Ya dan tidak." Jungkook mengangguk lalu menggeleng. Menjawab pertanyaan hoseok yang beruntun. "Aku hanya ingin pamit pulang. Kau mau menginap di sini hyung?"

Hoseok menggelengkan kepala, terkekeh. "Aku tidak gila kerja sampai seperti itu. Lagi pula besok hari minggu, restoran tutup." Ia meletakkan kacamata bacanya, seolah mengingat sesuatu hoseok menjentikkan jarinya. Bibirnya membulat penuh. "Aku hampir lupa. Tadi daehyun bilang ada sisa bahan makanan di dapur. Kau bisa membawanya pulang untuk kakakmu."

Jungkook mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Kau juga cepatlah pulang hyung. _Good night, sir_."

" _Night_." Hoseok memandangi pintu yang mulai menutup. Menghela napas lalu memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan. "Sepertinya aku memang harus cepat pulang. Lalu tidur."

.

 **SHADOW** cake

.

.

 **BANGTAN**!

Disc (c) **Shadow** Cake

.

 **Kuperingatkan. Jangan membaca kalau tidak mau membaca. Jangan berkomentar kalau tidak mau berkomentar. Jangan menjadi pecundang, sudah membaca tapi tidak berkomentar.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan yang kuambil dari fanfiction ini. Kecuali kepuasan.**

(Jangan dianggap serius *grin)

.

 **Rated T+** (Bimbingan Orangtua/? Haha) / **Crime** / **Slice of Life** / **Action** / **Bloody Scene** / **Boys Love** / **Typo** / **Cara Penulisan Kurang Profesional** / **Pairing Dirahasiakan** / **BTS** Fanfiction

.

.

 **SHADOW** cake

.

Berkali-kali jungkook membenahi letak tas ranselnya yang sekarang terlihat lebih menggembung dibandingkan tadi pagi. Seharusnya jungkook menolak tawaran bosnya untuk membawa sisa bahan makanan dari dapur. Tapi jungkook juga tidak tega melihat sayuran yang besok pasti akan layu kalau dibiarkan di sana semalaman. Karena tidak terpakai lagi dan hanya akan berakhir di tempat sampah.

Jungkook menghela napas lagi. Bus yang sejak tadi ditunggunya juga belum datang. Padahal sudah hampir jam sepuluh. "Sial. Aku lupa bawa payung." Tangan jungkook menengadah merasakan air hujan yang mulai turun.

Ia lupa membawa payung karena terburu-buru. Padahal jungkook sudah tahu kalau sekarang adalah musim hujan.

"Ck, payah." Jungkook mengumpat pelan lalu kembali duduk menunggu busnya datang.

Mata kelinci jungkook memperhatikan _handband_ di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Menurunkannya sedikit, memperlihatkan tanda selar sebuah lingkaran dengan huruf aneh yang tidak dimengerti jungkook di tengahnya.

Kadang tanda itu masih terasa panas dan menyakitkan. Gatal. Jungkook bahkan pernah ingin menghilangkannya dengan pisau. Mencoretnya atau mencukilnya. Tapi jungkook tidak pernah punya keberanian. Jungkook takut merasakan sakit. Membayangkan ujung pisau yang tajam menggores permukaan kulitnya saja sudah membuat jungkook merasa ngilu.

Kepalanya menoleh ke samping saat ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang di sebelahnya. Buru-buru merapikan _handbandnya_. Jungkook hanya merasa kalau tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang tanda selar itu selain dirinya sendiri.

"Jimin hyung?"

Orang yang dipanggil menunjukkan senyum tiga jarinya pada jungkook. "Hai jeongguk!"

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini hyung? Rumahmu di sekitar sini?" Jungkook mengabaikan kebiasaan jimin saat memanggilnya. Bukan masalah besar.

Jimin terkekeh. "Tidak." Lalu menunjukkan ponselnya pada jungkook. "Aku baru saja mengambil ponselku dari rumah teman. Kau baru pulang kerja?"

"Iya hyung." Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tadi seharusnya junhong pulang bersamaku, tapi katanya dia disuruh menjemput ibunya dulu."

"Kau dan junhong sudah lama tidak ikut aku latihan." Jimin memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana, masih menatap jungkook. "Apa karena kerjaan kalian banyak?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku menghabiskan hari liburku dengan kakakku hyung. Dia senang sekali diajak jalan-jalan."

"Benarkah?"

Jungkook mengangguk antusias meskipun gurat lelah di wajahnya tidak menghilang. "Yoongi hyung menghabiskan uangku untuk bermain _claw machine_. Sampai-sampai kami harus pulang jalan kaki. Aku menggendongnya di tengah perjalanan. Aku juga harus istirahat beberapa kali untuk minum."

"Kau tidak jengkel? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah memarahi kakakmu itu."

"Kau tidak akan bisa marah hyung kalau kakakku saat itu terlihat manis sekali. Aku jarang melihatnya sesenang itu. Sejak kemarin dia terus membawa boneka beruang itu ke mana-mana. Saat tidur, di dapur, nonton tv bahkan dia membawa beruangnya ke kamar mandi."

Jimin ikut tertawa renyah bersama jungkook. Menepuk paha jungkook pelan. "Busmu sudah datang." Matanya mengerling ke arah bus yang datang dari kejauhan. "Aku juga mau pulang dulu. Selamat malam, jeongguk-ah. Sampaikan salamku pada kakakmu ya."

Jungkook balas melambai pada jimin yang mulai berlari, memakai topinya untuk menghindari gerimis agar tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan kepalanya.

.

 **SHADOW** cake

.

"Aku pulang."

Jungkook membuka pintu. Mengernyit bingung. Biasanya pas jungkook pulang, lampu ruang tamu masih terang. Karena sedikit was-was dia dengan cepat berjalan ke arah saklar menyalakan lampu setelah meletakkan sepatunya di rak. Hanya untuk mendapati Yoongi tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

Perasaan lega menyelimutinya. Paling tidak kakaknya ada di rumah. Jungkook ke dapur lebih dulu untuk menyimpan bahan makanan. Lalu kembali ke ruang tamu membangunkan yoongi yang tertidur sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya.

"Hyung." Jungkook menepuk pipi yoongi pelan. Membuahkan lenguhan. Yoongi hanya mengubah posisinya menjadi membelakangi jungkook.

Menghela napas. Jungkook memilih membopong kakaknya ke kamar. Rumah mereka hanya memiliki satu kamar dan itu mengharuskan jungkook berbagi ranjang dengan yoongi. "Uh, hyung kau berat sekali."

.

Biasanya jungkook membutuhkan setengah jam untuk mandi sepulang kerja. Tapi dia membuat pengecualian untuk hari ini. Belum genap sepuluh menit jungkook sudah keluar dengan celana training dan kaos singlet hitam. Jungkook hanya mengantisipasi kalau dia terlalu lama di _bathtub_ bisa-bisa dia kebablasan tidur. Dan kulitnya mengkerut semua. Seperti kakek-kakek tua. Beruntung kalau hanya mengkerut, bagaimana kalau jungkook tenggelam di _bathtub_ lalu mati? Bahaya.

"Seharusnya aku mandi pakai air dingin saja tadi." Jungkook membiarkan handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut tersampir di kepalanya saat ia mengeluarkan lagi banyak sayuran yang dibawanya dari restoran, sedikit daging yang tersisa dari dalam kulkas dan ramyun instan di rak. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega menghabiskan daging yang tinggal sedikit itu. Tapi seminggu ini jungkook sudah menahan diri untuk tidak makan daging. Jadi kali ini biarkan jungkook egois.

Di sela kegiatannya menunggu air yang ia panaskan mendidih, bel rumahnya terdengar. Jungkook menghela napas panjang, mengecilkan api kompor lalu pergi membukakan pintu.

"Jangan menekan bel terus-terusan hyung. Nanti kau membangunkan kakakku." Jungkook melebarkan sedikit matanya pertanda dia sedang marah karena diganggu.

Tamu tak diundang di depan jungkook hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Berdeham sebentar. "Aku ingin memberi kakakmu ini. Berhubung aku baru pulang dari jalan-jalan."

Mata jungkook kembali normal. Melirik kantung belanja yang diulurkan padanya.

Daging.

Daging.

Daging semua.

"Hyung, kau memberi kakakku daging? Kenapa?" Jungkook penasaran. Kenapa kakaknya bisa mendapatkan daging sebanyak ini? Dari tetangga sebelah. Gratis lagi.

"Kemarin kakakmu membantuku membersihkan rumah. Aku pikir dia suka daging karena saat makan siang dia hanya makan dagingnya saja dan menyisakan semua nasinya."

Jungkook mengedipkan matanya sekali. Benar. Yoongi hyung tidak pernah makan nasi kalau tidak dipaksa jungkook. "Kalau begitu terima kasih hyung. Selamat tengah malam. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak." Belum sempat mendengar balasan, jungkook lebih dulu menutup pintu.

Terburu-buru kembali ke dapur. Antara takut air yang tadi ia panaskan akan habis menguap atau terlalu senang karena sekarang banyak daging yang akan mengisi kulkasnya. Dan dia tidak akan merasa bersalah lagi karena menghabiskan sisa persedian daging mereka minggu ini. Ingatkan jungkook untuk berterima kasih pada kakaknya besok pagi.

.

 **SHADOW** cake

.

Sekarang hari minggu. Akhir pekan. Hari libur. Dan hari tidur panjang untuk jungkook. Semalam dia tidur jam setengah tiga pagi karena nonton pertandingan bola di televisi.

"Huwahhh! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!" Jungkook mendudukan dirinya tiba-tiba. Ia bermimpi sedang tenggelam. Kakinya ditarik gurita raksasa berwarna merah, wajahnya mengerikan. Sampai membuat napasnya jadi sesak.

"Selamat pagi." Ternyata kakaknya yang menutup hidung jungkook sampai susah bernapas.

"Hyung, aku bisa mati kehabisan napas." Jungkook protes, mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka.

Yoongi mengedipkan matanya dua kali. Duduk bersila di samping jungkook, memeluk beruang dan menopangkan dagu di atas kepala beruangnya. "Mati? Apa itu makanan? Enak?"

Menghela napas, jungkook mengusap mukanya. Mengucek kedua matanya yang masih sipit. "Kenapa hyung membangunkanku?" Tidak menjawab pertanyaan yoongi.

"Ah. Aku memasak enak. Ayo sarapan. Kelinci suka daging kan? Tadi pagi aku lihat banyak sekali daging di dalam enng fris.. eng..."

" _Freezer_."

"Ngah! Furizereu!" Jungkook berpikir kenapa kakaknya tidak menyebut kulkas saja daripada _freezer?_

"Tapi yoongi hyung bisa membangunkanku dengan lebih lembut kan." Jungkook mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Lebih lembut?" Yoongi berpikir agak lama dengan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. Kemudian sebelah tangannya meraih pipi jungkook, mengelusnya pelan. "Selamat pagi kelinci." Jungkook melihat kakaknya tersenyum lucu saat mengucapkan kalimat sapaan paginya. Membuat jungkook tersihir untuk ikut tersenyum.

 _Kiss_.

Dan ciuman selamat pagi dari yoongi di kening jungkook.

"Selamat pagi hyung."

.

 **SHADOW** cake

.

Badannya yang dibalut jaket parasit sudah berkeringat penuh. Meskipun sekarang hujan bisa datang kapan saja, hoseok bersyukur minggu paginya tidak hujan. Karena dia sudah berencana untuk lari pagi keliling taman.

Hoseok mencari bangku taman yang kosong. Berbagi dengan orang lain bukan masalah, paling tidak ada ruang untuk hoseok duduk. Dia sudah hampir satu jam mengelilingi taman, dia lelah dan dia ingin duduk. Istirahat. Minum sebentar.

Hoseok menemukan bangku itu. Bangku yang bisa dia pakai. "J hope?" Tunggu.

Lima langkah lagi hoseok bisa merehatkan bokongnya di tempat yang layak. Tapi karena dia lebih terpaku pada ruang bangku yang kosong, hoseok melupakan orang yang sudah duduk lebih dulu di sana. Dan orang itu memanggilnya, apa tadi? J hope? _What the?!_ Itu inisial hoseok masa sekolah menengah!

"Seokjin sunbae?!"

Astaga. Ya tuhan.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

.

A/n.

1\. Kalau ada typo akan segera diperbaiki. Hahaha.

2\. Terima kasih reviewnya. Terima kasih alertnya. Terima kasih. Oh iya, apa boleh nama kalian aku tulis di sini? Besok di akhir chapter kalau ff ini sudah selesai? Karena sudah review ff aku. Tidak keberatan?

3\. Aku tidak bisa kasih tahu sekarang, ada apa dengan suga. Yang jelas suga tidak gila hahaha. Tapi kayaknya di sini keliatan kan ya suga itu kenapa?

4\. Di sini aku mau bikin ffnya dari sudut jungkook, hoseok sama kelompok bangtan.

Membosankan? Cara penulisan tidak enak dibaca? Pemilihan kata buruk? Makanya kasih masukan. Kasih saran. Kasih pelajaran. Biar aku tau.

.

Sign,

 **SHADOW** cake


	3. Chapter 3

"Tunggu sebentar." Hoseok memperhatikan ruangan mewah dan mahal yang ia tempati sekarang. Bahkan sofa yang menjadi tempatnya duduk terasa sangat empuk dan nyaman.

Tidak. Bukan itu. "Kenapa kita ada di hotel?" Hoseok memincingkan matanya menoleh ke arah samping. Tempat seokjin duduk. Dari dulu hoseok memang tidak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang ada di kepala kakak kelasnya itu.

"Bukannya kalau di sini tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu pembicaraan kita?"

Benarkan. Hoseok memang tidak bisa mengerti seokjin. Lagi pula, menurutnya tidak ada yang perlu mereka bicarakan. Karena bingung, hoseok lebih memilih diam dan meminum kopi yang sudah dibeli seokjin dari vending machine.

Berdeham. "Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?" Seokjin membuka percakapan.

Tidak buruk untuk orang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, menurut hoseok. "Sejak sunbae lulus, mungkin? Aku lupa." Hoseok tidak mungkin lupa. Dia tahu betul berapa tahun, bulan dan hari mereka berdua tidak berjumpa lagi.

Hanya perasaan hoseok saja sofa yang ia duduki menjadi lebih kecil atau memang seokjin yang duduknya semakin mendekat? "Aku dengar, dulu ada gosip kalau kau pernah menyukaiku?"

.

 **SHADOW** cake

.

.

 **BANGTAN**!

Disc (c) **Shadow** Cake

.

 **Karena ada pihak yang merasa tersinggung dengan bagian ini (kalau penasaran bisa lihat chapter sebelumnya di bagian ini aku menulis apa). Jadi aku tidak akan menampilkannya lagi dari chapter ini dan kedepannya. Untuk kenyamanan.**

 **Akan aku ganti dengan ini saja,**

 **Fanfic ini dibuat bukan untuk menjelekan pihak tertentu. Hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

(Jangan dianggap serius *grin) - yang bagian ini, maaf sekali tidak bisa dihapus.

.

 **Rated T+** (Bimbingan Orangtua/? Haha) / **Crime** / **Slice of Life** / **Action** / **Bloody Scene** / **Boys Love** / **Typo** / **Cara Penulisan Kurang Profesional** / **Pairing Dirahasiakan** / **BTS** Fanfiction

.

.

 **SHADOW** cake

.

Jari telunjuk jungkook sudah menekan bel rumah tetangganya sejak dua menit yang lalu. Tidak ada sahutan bahkan suara langkah kaki pun tidak terdengar.

"Hyung, orangnya tidak ada. Makanannya diberikan nanti saja ya?" Jungkook menunduk, melirik kakaknya yang berjongkok dan bersandar di tembok samping pintu. Memeluk beruangnya sambil mengunyah daging.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Kalau kelinci pergi. Nanti kalau alien keluar dan tidak melihat siapa yang datang bagaimana? Alien pasti bingung."

Menatap kakaknya pasrah, jungkook terus menekan bel itu dengan interval tetap. Sekarang dia menyesal sudah memberitahu yoongi tentang siapa yang memberinya daging. Dan jungkook terlalu menikmati acaranya mengumpat dalam hati sampai tidak menyadari kalau pintu sudah dibuka.

Suara deheman rendah mengambil perhatian jungkook dan yoongi. Membuat keduanya menoleh bersamaan. Yoongi juga mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri di sebelah jungkook. "Selamat pagi hyung." "Selamat pagi alien."

"Eng, selamat pagi jungkook-ah, yoongi hyung." Taehyung baru saja selesai mandi saat mendengar bel rumahnya dan langsung keluar hanya memakai bokser motif skull warna hijau menyala. _Topless_. Khawatir ada sesuatu yang _urgen_ karena bel rumahnya tidak berhenti berbunyi sejak tadi. "Ada apa pagi-pagi mampir ke sini?"

"Yoongi hyung memasak daging yang kau berikan semalam hyung. Ini ucapan terima kasih." Jungkook mengulurkan mangkuk besar pada taehyung. Masih agak panas. Tapi berhubung cuaca pagi ini dingin berangin meskipun tidak hujan, mangkuknya tidak terasa panas sama sekali di tangan jungkook.

"Terima kasih. Seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot." Taehyung menerimanya. Tidak enak juga kalau mau menolak niat baik orang lain, apalagi tetangganya sendiri. "Oh iya, apa kalian mau masuk? Aku masih ada persedian kopi."

Jungkook menggeleng. Yoongi hanya melihatnya polos. "Aku tidak suka kopi hyung. Lain kali saja kalau aku dan yoongi hyung mampir lagi. Kami mau pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi hyung, semoga harimu menyenangkan. Jangan lupa habiskan makanannya." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya hormat lalu berbalik pergi.

"Arrgh!"

Baru beberapa langkah menjauh jungkook berbalik lagi karena kaget. Melihat taehyung tiba-tiba berjongkok dengan mangkuk yang sudah diletakkan di lantai dan tangan memegangi kaki kanannya.

"Kau oke hyung?" Jungkook bertanya khawatir. Saat mau berjalan mendekat dia justru berjalan menjauh karena yoongi menariknya pergi lebih dulu.

Ah. Biarkan sajalah. Mungkin hanya kram otot.

.

 **SHADOW** cake

.

Ini gila.

Yang dia lakukan sejak tadi hanyalah membalas dan menjawab. Tapi kenapa sekarang hoseok berada di posisi yang dari sudut manapun dilihat, ini adalah posisi yang salah untuk lelaki dan lelaki.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Hoseok menahan tubuh seokjin yang semakin lama menghimpitnya. Membuatnya terpojok di ranjang _queen size_ yang sialnya terasa empuk sekali. "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Tidak memperdulikan penolakan yang dilakukan hoseok, seokjin justru tersenyum sok polos dan semakin menghimpit tubuh hoseok dengan tubuhnya. Menepis lengan mantan adik kelasnya yang menahan dadanya. "Tentu saja kita akan _having sex_. Dari posisimu saja sudah jelas kalau kita akan berolahraga pagi sedikit lebih lama lagi."

 _Fuck_.

Ya tuhan.

Sejak kapan kakak kelas pujaannya. Yang menjadi panutan hidupnya di masa sekolah dulu ternyata hanyalah orang mesum seperti ini? "Berhenti! Berhenti! Kumohon berhenti! Kau salah mengerti sunbae! Biar kujelaskan agar kau tidak salah paham! Tapi kumohon menjauhlah dariku! Kau terlalu dekat!"

"Hm.. kau bisa menjelaskan, selagi aku melepas pakaianmu yang mengganggu ini." Seokjin menyahut sementara tangannya sibuk menurunkan resleting jaket parasit yang di pakai hoseok.

Hoseok semakin gelagapan dan panik saat seokjin sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan rontaan dan penolakannya. Dengan reflek hoseok menggenggam tangan seokjin yang aktif bergerak. Menahannya sekuat mungkin agar diam dan mengambil seluruh perhatian seokjin padanya.

"Sunbae. Kau salah paham. Dengarkan aku dulu." Hoseok menetralkan detak jantungnya yang terlanjur panik. Nyaris diperkosa oleh lelaki, makhluk berbatang sepertinya. Tidak lucu.

"Aku bukan _gay_ atau _homo_ atau pecinta sesama jenis seperti yang sunbae pikirkan. Yang sunbae dengar itu hanya gosip. Aku hanya sebatas mengagumi sunbae. Bukan menyukai yang menjurus ke cinta."

Perlahan seokjin menjauhkan dirinya. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya terlentang di atas ranjang. Memejamkan mata mencoba mendapatkan kewarasannya kembali. "Maafkan aku."

Hoseok dengan cepat merapikan jaketnya. Menelan ludahnya gugup dengan perlahan turun dari ranjang. "Aku mau pulang."

Hening

Tidak ada jawaban dari seokjin. Hanya napas mereka dan detik jam dinding yang terdengar. Bahkan suara kendaraan di luar tidak terdengar sama sekali. Hotel yang keren.

Karena was-was, takut terjadi lagi hal yang tidak-tidak, hoseok lebih memilih pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban seokjin.

Cklek

Cklek

"..."

Cklek

Demi tuhan! Kenapa pintunya tidak bisa dibuka? Apa pintunya dikunci? Siapa yang mengunci pintunya? Seokjin? Apa benar seokjin yang menguncinya? Tapi sejak kapan?

Seperti kebakaran jenggot, hoseok masih keras kepala mencoba membuka pintu yang sudah jelas terkunci dengan menariknya, mendorong bahkan sampai mencoba menggesernya. Hoseok ketakutan. Membayangkan satu ruangan dengan seokjin membuat tekanan di hidupnya bertambah. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah akrab semasa sekolah dulu. Hanya sebatas kakak kelas dan adik kelas yang jika bertemu hanya saling memberi hormat.

Demi tabungannya yang semakin banyak, hoseok tidak ingin kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu terjadi lagi padanya.

Gerakan tangannya berhenti. Ia menelan ludah gugup. Apa lebih baik hoseok meminta kuncinya pada seokjin saja? Benar. Tapi dia harus jaga jarak.

Saat hoseok berbalik untuk mewujudkan niatnya, dia harus menahan napas. Ketika seokjin justru sudah berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. "Woahh!" Hoseok terlonjak kaget. Semakin mundur, seperti menempel di pintu. "Sunbae! Kau menga-"

Kalimat hoseok terputus saat ia merasakan benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Dan melihat mata seokjin yang begitu dekat berada tepat di depan matanya. Hoseok bahkan seperti bisa melihat bayangan wajahnya sendiri.

Saraf berpikir hoseok bekerja lebih lambat dari biasanya. Saat sebelah kaki seokjin memaksa masuk di sela kakinya, menggesek selangkangannya perlahan tapi membuat hoseok membelalakkan mata. "Hhmph!" Hoseok meronta. "Haanggmh" Justru meloloskan lidah seokjin untuk menjamah isi mulutnya.

Oh tidak. Hoseok ingin muntah. Ini menjijikan.

"Hmpp! oeeekkk.."

.

 **SHADOW** cake

.

Jungkook sudah mengganti saluran tv sejak tiga puluh menit terakhir. Kakaknya ada di kamar. Entah tidur atau bermain, jungkook tidak tahu. Dia hanya membiarkan kakaknya untuk memiliki waktunya sendiri. Lagi pula jungkook juga sedang menunggu seseorang, karena semalam sebelum pulang junhong bilang kalau dia akan datang ke rumah jungkook hari minggu.

"Ahh! Choi junhong! Tidak bisakah kau tepat waktu! Aku bosan!" Jungkook merubah posisinya menjadi rebahan. Melempar remot tv sembarang arah, walau nanti jungkook sendiri yang kebingungan mencari.

Helaan napas panjang akhirnya keluar setelah setengah hari jungkook tahan-tahan.

Seharian di rumah tidak ada kerjaan memang menyebalkan. Dan membosankan. Apalagi kalau harus menunggu dan yang ditunggu sama sekali belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak tadi.

Baru saja akan mengumpat, suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Jungkook memejamkan matanya. "Aku harap ini kau choi, kalau bukan, aku tidak akan membukakan pintu untukmu." Dengan langkah berat dihentak jungkook berjalan membukakan pintu.

"Yo jungkook-ah." "Hai jeongguk."

Jungkook memandang skeptis dua makhluk di hadapannya. "Choi junhong, kau bilang akan datang sebelum jam sebelas. Dan sekarang sudah jam setengah satu." Matanya melotot, lebih tepatnya mencoba melotot. "Lalu kenapa jimin hyung bisa bersamamu?" Jungkook tidak mengalihkan matanya dari junhong tetapi jari telunjuknya sekarang ada di depan wajah jimin.

Menginterogasi.

"Kami tadi lari pemanasan sebelum mampir. Jangan marah ya?" Junhong mencoba terlihat imut, tapi gagal di mata jungkook.

Jimin terkekeh menengahi. "Kami membeli cukup banyak eskrim untuk kita semua. Lagi pula ini pertama kalinya aku mengunjungimu jeongguk-ah. Jadi sambut tamumu ini seperti raja."

Jungkook menghela napas untuk kedua kalinya. "Baiklah. Ayo masuk, aku panggil yoongi hyung dulu."

.

Di sinilah mereka berempat. Jungkook sudah menyingkirkan sofa yang hanya muat untuk dua orang ke pojok ruangan. Menyisakan meja dan karpet yang mereka duduki sekarang. Televisi juga dimatikan yoongi. Karena kakaknya tidak suka kalau orang lain menonton tv dengan tv mereka. Jungkook sendiri tidak tahu alasannya apa.

"Aku tadi pagi melihat berita." Jungkook membagikan mangkuk kecil dan sendok untuk masing-masing. "Bangtan mulai terlihat lagi. Padahal sudah hampir setahun ini mereka tidak muncul di berita lokal."

"Mereka itu kriminal." Junhong menyahut. Mulai mengambil es krim sebanyak mangkuknya bisa menampung. "Katanya pembela keadilan, tapi membunuh. Kalau seperti itu mereka justru terlihat sama saja dengan kriminal yang mereka bunuh _kan_."

"Tapi bukankah banyak masyarakat yang lebih bergantung pada mereka dari pada ke polisi?" Jimin ikut buka suara. Selesai mengambil jatahnya.

Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku dengar bangtan memiliki situs resmi di internet. Mereka menerima pekerjaan asalkan ada upah yang besar."

"Benarkah?" Junhong dan jimin bertanya kompak. Mereka berdua berpandangan.

"Um hum." Jungkook menyuap satu suapan besar sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku pernah membuka situsnya."

Uhuk

Yoongi dan jimin terbatuk bersamaan. Membuat jungkook menoleh ke arah kakaknya. Membersihkan es krim yang belepotan di sekitar bibir yoongi. "Yoongi hyung kalau makan es krim jangan terburu-buru. Aku tahu es krimnya enak. Tapi kalau tersedak nanti sakit." Jungkook tersenyum maklum.

"Kakakmu suka es krim?"

Jungkook menoleh. Mengangguk. Telunjuknya mengarah pada junhong. "Dia pernah membelikan kakakku tiga porsi besar es krim. Tapi belum pernah memberiku satu porsi bahkan yang paling kecil pun belum pernah."

"Itu karena kakakmu terlihat manis sekali saat makan es krim! Lihat? Dia sangat manis sekali." Junhong membela diri. Tapi memang benar yoongi terlihat lebih manis saat makan es krim dengan bibir belepotan.

Membuat jungkook memutar bola matanya retoris. Junhong itu selalu mencari-cari alasan.

.

 **SHADOW** cake

.

Perangkat komputer yang menyala sejak tadi, menampilkan tiga titik merah dan satu titik biru dalam satu tempat. Mata tajam itu juga melihat satu titik merah agak jauh dari lokasi tiga titik merah yang tadi. Jarinya terus bermain di atas keyboard dengan kecepatan seperti seorang ahli mengetik. Bahkan terbilang lebih cepat. Mungkin seorang gamer pun bisa kalah cepat dengan kecepatan jari-jari lentik dan panjang itu.

Helaan napas terdengar. Kecewa. Mendapati pencariannya nihil. Tidak menemukan apa yang dicari. Dengan cepat ia menempelkan sebelah headphone ke telinganya. Menghubungi sebuah nomor ponsel dari perangkat pintar di depannya.

[Ada apa phi?]

"Aku tidak menemukan jin hyung dimana pun. Dia mematikan miliknya. Apa dia bersamamu hyung?"

[Aku sedang menunggunya dan merapikab bajunya di kamar hotel.]

"..."

[Apa ada hal penting?]

"Tidak. Tapi lebih baik aku membicarakannya pada kalian semua nanti malam. Aku mendapat kabar."

[Baik? Buruk?]

"Buruk."

.

.

 **To be Continue**

.

Sepertinya aku memang menulis ff per chapter terlalu pendek. Gimana ngatasin masalah ini? Apa aku cuma kebingungan cara misahin per chapternya ya?

.

Membosankan? Cara penulisan tidak enak dibaca? Pemilihan kata buruk? Makanya kasih masukan. Kasih saran. Kasih pelajaran. Biar aku tau.

.

Sign,

 **Shadow** cake


End file.
